Chanson d'ami
by Petitchaton
Summary: Où finit l amitié et où commence l amour ? Que peut on faire quand on est amoureux de son meilleur ami ? Un meilleur ami a qui on n aura jamais le courage d’avouer que l’amour a remplacé l’amitié du passé…


Chanson d'ami

**Chanson d'ami**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance et drame

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Où finit l'amitié et où commence l'amour ? Que peut-on faire quand on est amoureux de son meilleur ami ? Un meilleur ami a qui on n'aura jamais le courage d'avouer que l'amour a remplacé l'amitié du passé…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter la magnifique « **_**Chanson d'ami**_** » de Zazie en lisant ce texte ou avant de commencer votre lecture car, même si je ne suis pas les paroles (ce n'est pas une songfic), c'est cette chanson qui m'a donné l'idée de base pour écrire ce oneshot et la musique reflète vraiment parfaitement l'ambiance que je voulais donner à mon texte !**

**OooooooooO**

Comme tous les jours, depuis un peu plus de six ans, Harry Potter s'installa à la table des Serpentards dans l'indifférence générale. Cela faisait longtemps que les étudiants de Poudlard s'étaient fait à l'idée qu'il ne serait jamais un Gryffondor noble et courageux comme ses parents l'avaient été avant lui. Harry Potter était un Serpentard pur et dur qui portait fièrement les couleurs de sa maison même s'il avait tendance à être plus tolérant que ses pairs.

Avec un bâillement, le jeune homme brun observa son assiette vide, espérant voir la nourriture apparaître directement sur cette dernière ce qui lui éviterait de lever son bras pour se servir. Il n'avait jamais été du matin contrairement à son meilleur ami qui se tenait à sa droite aussi frais qu'une rose sur le point d'éclore. Harry n'avait jamais compris comment Draco arrivait à avoir toujours l'air en forme même s'il avait passé une nuit blanche à boire et à discuter avec les garçons de leur dortoir comme ils l'avaient fait la veille.

Harry lui avait toujours envié cette incroyable énergie que le jeune homme blond dégageait autour de lui ainsi que la perfection qui émanait de son être. Avec un léger soupir, le _Survivant_ laissa errer son regard sur les cheveux blonds platine plaqués sévèrement vers l'arrière. Ensuite, il redessina le visage pâle et pointu qu'il connaissait par cœur avant de s'attarder longuement sur les lèvres fines et roses qui bougeaient gracieusement à chaque fois que Draco parlait.

Il détourna alors brusquement la tête, conscient de la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues tandis qu'il dévorait des yeux son compagnon qui n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Comme tous les jours, depuis deux ans, Harry détourna les yeux pour dissimuler la tendresse qui habitait son regard lorsqu'il se posait sur Draco. Il détourna les yeux pour que le Serpentard blond ne se doute de rien et pour pouvoir continuer un jour de plus à faire semblant d'être son meilleur ami.

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra brutalement lorsque Draco se tourna vers lui en affichant un grand sourire moqueur qui brisa quelque chose en lui même s'il s'efforça de masquer son malaise en baissant la tête. Une main se posa doucement sur le sommet de son crâne et son souffle se bloqua lorsque les doigts commencèrent à masser tendrement son cuir chevelu et il se détesta. Il se détesta parce qu'au fond de lui, il sentait grandir un espoir fou.

Pourtant, il savait que ce geste ne voulait rien dire, Draco avait toujours été câlin avec lui, mais l'espoir avait toujours été sa plus grande faiblesse après le jeune homme blond. Depuis deux ans, il espérait inlassablement que son ami finirait par comprendre ses sentiments et qu'il lui rendrait tôt ou tard tout cet amour qu'il lui portait. Au début, il y croyait vraiment mais aujourd'hui, il avait compris que ses sentiments resteraient sans doute à jamais à sens unique.

Peut-être était-ce mieux comme cela…

« - On a encore la gueule de bois, Potty ? »

Lentement, il hocha la tête ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix pour prendre la parole alors que la main de Draco continuait à voyager sur sa nuque. Il n'y avait que Draco qui avait le droit de le surnommer comme cela. Même les autres Serpentard de leur groupe se contentaient de son prénom. Tout comme il était le seul à appeler Draco par le diminutif _**Dray**_ ce que le jeune homme blond n'acceptait que parce que c'était lui et qu'il était son meilleur ami.

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit le rire de Pansy qui écoutait attentivement Blaise qui lui racontait en détails la beuverie qu'ils avaient improvisée la veille dans leur dortoir. Harry avait bu plus que de raison pour oublier, pendant un instant au moins, la peur qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Cette peur qu'il avait d'un jour commettre une erreur devant Draco qui comprendrait alors que les yeux verts ne le regardaient plus avec de l'amitié depuis longtemps.

« - Harry, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Tu es sûr que tu vas pouvoir suivre les cours ? »

La voix de Millicent était inquiète et Harry mesura, une fois de plus, la chance qu'il avait d'avoir des amis aussi merveilleux. Il les connaissait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et jamais, il n'avait eu à regretter le fait que le _Choixpeau_ ait préféré l'envoyer à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor malgré ses suppliques. Pansy avait été la première personne avec qui il avait sympathisé parmi les Verts et Argents et depuis ce jour, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés devenant aussi inséparables que les doigts d'une main.

Ensuite, Blaise était venu s'ajouter à leur duo entraînant dans son sillage Théodore et Millicent. Et puis, Draco s'était imposé avec Crabbe et Goyle. Harry et lui avaient eu de nombreuses disputes lors de leurs premiers mois de scolarité parce que le jeune homme brun avait refusé de serrer la main du Sang Pur lors de leur rencontre. À ce moment-là, Harry avait pensé que Malfoy était juste un monstre d'arrogance et de fierté et il avait préféré la simplicité de Ronald Weasley.

Après quelques mois de disputes puériles, il avait fini par accepter la proposition de trêve que le Serpentard blond lui avait proposée en argumentant que leur mésentente faisait perdre beaucoup de points à leur maison, ce qui était la stricte vérité. Et quelques semaines plus tard, il avait été obligé de reconnaître qu'il s'était lourdement trompé en comparant Draco à son coussin Dudley. Bien sûr, en apparence, le jeune homme blond était froid et sans cœur mais lorsqu'on le connaissait davantage, on se rendait vite compte qu'il était terriblement attachant et qu'il était, sans aucun doute, l'ami le plus fidèle et dévoué que l'on pouvait trouver.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient très gentils eux aussi à leur manière même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment loquaces. Rapidement, leur groupe était devenu le point de ralliement des Serpentards et ils occupaient depuis une place privilégiée au sein de leurs pairs et ils ne se gênaient pas pour honteusement en profiter. Il revint pour la seconde fois à la réalité lorsqu'une main fraîche se posa sur son front comme pour évaluer sa température. Il remarqua alors que ses amis étaient plongés dans une discussion animée où Pansy semblait faire des reproches virulents aux garçons et plus particulièrement à Draco.

« - Tu sais très bien qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool et te connaissant, tu as encore tout fait pour le saouler ! »

« - Pansy, je t'assure qu'Harry n'a pas besoin de moi pour abuser de Whisky Pur Feu ! Dis-lui, Blaise, que je n'ai rien à voir avec son état comateux ! »

« - Draco a raison, Pansy. Harry se saoule tout seul comme le grand garçon qu'il est et… »

« - Peu importe ! Draco, tu es son meilleur ami et tu dois donc veiller sur lui ! »

Harry sourit doucement en les regardant se chamailler jusqu'à ce que Draco se tourne finalement vers lui avec un regard d'excuse. Il semblait inquiet et Harry s'en voulut d'être responsable de l'ombre qui assombrissait les traits fins et aristocratiques de son meilleur ami. La main de ce-dernier était toujours posée délicatement sur son front et ses doigts dérivèrent légèrement jusqu'à frôler ses joues avant de quitter tout à fait son visage.

Deux ans.

Deux ans qu'il portait un masque du matin au soir. Deux ans qu'il dissimulait ses mains moites, son cœur fou et la tendresse que prenaient ses gestes lorsque Draco était concerné. Deux ans qu'il souriait comme si sa vie n'était pas devenue un enfer lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami qui ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Deux ans de tromperie, de mensonges, d'excuses bancales pour justifier sa mélancolie ou ses airs absents. Deux ans déjà et combien d'autres années encore avant qu'il n'arrive enfin à aimer quelqu'un d'autre ?

« - Il n'a pas de fièvre et il a l'air d'être revenu parmi nous ! »

« - Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? Draco t'a encore saoulé ! »

« - Non, Pansy, je me suis saoulé tout seul. Ça va, je suis juste un peu barbouillé et j'ai mal au crâne. »

« - Avec ce que tu as avalé hier, ce n'est pas étonnant. »

La conversation repartit sur un autre sujet et Harry se laissa aller à s'affaler complètement sur le banc en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les derniers potins que Millicent et Pansy avaient entendu. Soudain, un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de s'échouer lamentablement sur le sol et il rougit lorsque son regard croisa celui de son meilleur ami qui affichait un grand sourire moqueur. Draco finit par se détourner pour reprendre part à la discussion et Harry se redressa, préférant remettre une distance de sécurité entre eux.

La journée se passa bien dans l'ensemble si on omettait le fait qu'Harry s'était endormi pendant le cours de _Métamorphose_ ce qui lui avait valu un retrait de 30 points que Draco avait immédiatement regagné en cours de _Potions_ en réussissant du premier coup la décoction du jour. Le groupe de Serpentards était à présent affalé dans leur salle commune en train de faire leurs devoirs. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Harry prétendait faire alors qu'en réalité, il dévorait Draco des yeux depuis plus d'une heure.

Le jeune homme blond avait desserré sa cravate pour être plus à l'aise et il avait également ouvert les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche d'uniforme. Ses cheveux, habituellement parfaitement coiffés, partaient dans tous les sens depuis qu'il avait passé inconsciemment sa main dedans. Cet aspect débraillé de sa personne lui donnait un air sauvage qui le rendait affreusement sexy. Et surtout, il mordillait pensivement sa plume ce qui était un signe d'intense réflexion chez lui et ce qui faisait complètement perdre la tête à Harry.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme brun détacha son regard du corps de son meilleur ami pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la table de runes qu'il était supposé être en train de traduire pour pouvoir ensuite comparer son travail à celui de Blaise. Mais une fois de plus, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Draco et les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il ne savait pas quand exactement ses sentiments avaient changé mais cela remontait plus ou moins à leur cinquième année.

Parfois, il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir toujours aimé Draco de cette manière-là. Souvent, il se disait qu'il avait toujours marché le long de la fine frontière qui sépare l'amour de l'amitié et un jour, il avait fini par la franchir définitivement sans retour possible en arrière. Ce qu'il savait avec certitude, c'était qu'un matin ses yeux s'étaient remplis de tendresse pour le Serpentard blond. Il savait aussi que son cœur avait commencé à battre plus fort à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il savait juste que l'amour avait remplacé l'amitié du passé. Et cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'il étouffait ses sentiments pour ne pas perdre le magnifique lien qui le reliait au jeune homme blond depuis un plus de six ans maintenant. Il se taisait parce qu'il avait peur de tout perdre et, qu'avoir des miettes de Draco, était préférable au fait de ne plus rien avoir du tout. Alors, il se contentait d'être le meilleur ami qui regardait le Sang Pur passer de bras en bras sans jamais s'attacher ou se fixer.

À chaque nouvelle conquête, il implorait le ciel pour que la relation ne dure pas et que Draco finisse par se lasser de sa copine comme il s'était lassé de toutes les autres avant elle. Ce manège durait depuis que le jeune homme blond avait compris qu'il était beau et qu'il pouvait jouer de son charme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait chez les autres. Mais ce jeu cruel avait brutalement pris fin un mois plus tôt quand Draco lui avait avoué, le rouge aux joues, qu'il était amoureux pour la première fois.

L'heureuse élue était une Gryffondor aux formes généreuses et à l'esprit aussi vif que brillant. Avant, Harry appréciait plutôt bien la jeune fille mais depuis l'aveu de son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait plus la supporter. Il se joignait même aux autres à présent pour l'insulter d'insupportable « _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout_ ». Il avait bien eu quelques remords la première fois qu'il l'avait surnommée ainsi parce qu'Hermione avait semblé être terriblement peinée par sa remarque. Il savait que s'il avait réussi à l'atteindre, c'était parce qu'elle le considérait comme un ami. Mais il avait chassé sa culpabilité en se rappelant qu'en amour, comme à la guerre, il n'y avait aucune loi.

Soudain, il n'eut plus la force de faire semblant de travailler alors que des pensées aussi sombres envahissaient son esprit. Il savait que la jeune fille brune n'était pas insensible au charme de Draco et celui-ci la courtisait depuis près d'un mois sans avoir aucune autre relation. Au fond de lui, il avait compris que les sentiments de son ami étaient sincères et cela lui avait brisé le cœur à tel point qu'il avait cru qu'il allait en mourir alors qu'il avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort à un an à peine. Il rassembla silencieusement ses affaires avant de se lever, attirant de ce fait l'attention des autres sur lui.

« - Je vais me coucher, je suis crevé. »

« - C'est vrai que tu as une mine épouvantable ! Tu es tout simplement affreux. »

« - Merci, Milli, ça fait plaisir à entendre. »

« - De rien, mon chou. »

Harry adressa un vague signe de la main à ses amis avant de prendre la direction du dortoir des garçons de septième année. Dès qu'il fut arrivé dans la chambre, il partit s'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain où il prit une longue douche brûlante, refusant obstinément de penser à Draco. Il refusait de se laisser abattre une fois de plus par la tristesse immense qui lui broyait le cœur un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait toujours cru que le jour où il tomberait amoureux, son amour lui aurait été rendu.

Il n'avait pas connu ses parents qu'il avait perdus à l'âge d'un an à cause d'une stupide prophétie. Ce soir-là, Lily et James Potter étaient morts sous la baguette de Voldemort et de ses sbires. C'était ce soir-là aussi qui avait apporté la gloire éternelle à Harry qui, du haut de ses un an, avait réussi l'exploit de battre et d'anéantir le mage noir qui terrorisait la Communauté Sorcière depuis de nombreuses années. Cette nuit-là, il avait perdu ses parents et gagné sa réputation de _Survivant_.

Il avait alors été envoyé chez son oncle et sa tante afin de grandir loin de cette renommée qu'il était trop jeune pour assumer. Une fois adopté par les Dursley, il avait entrepris de survivre une fois de plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour maternel ou paternel. Il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait d'être consolé par des bras aimants et attentionnés. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre que la faim, les coups et la solitude qui avaient représenté son enfance.

Et puis, il était arrivé à Poudlard à onze ans.

Il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier célèbre et respecté partout dans le monde magique. Il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas le bon à rien que son oncle décrivait continuellement à toutes les personnes au courant de son existence. Il avait appris qu'une vie sans les Dursley était quelque chose qui valait la peine d'être vécue. Mais plus que tout, il avait découvert l'amitié et il avait réussi à oublier sa solitude. Personne ici ne savait à quel point son enfance avait été malheureuse même pas Draco. Personne ne savait qu'il était encore régulièrement battu lorsqu'il retournait passer ses vacances dans sa famille moldue.

Non, à Poudlard, il était simplement un garçon populaire à qui tout semblait réussir. Il était le meilleur attrapeur de l'établissement et ses résultats scolaires en faisaient pâlir plus d'un d'envie. Pendant près de quatre ans, il avait été le garçon le plus heureux de la terre et puis, il avait fallu que la malchance se rappelle à lui. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de la personne la plus improbable qui soit. Il avait fallu qu'il aime quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter de perdre.

Avec un long soupir, Harry entreprit de se laver en tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à son meilleur ami. Il se détestait un peu plus à chaque fois que ses mains glissaient sur son corps tandis qu'il se représentait Draco nu devant lui. Depuis quelques temps, il allait même plus loin en essayant de s'imaginer en train de faire l'amour avec lui mais cela restait relativement difficile vu qu'il n'avait jamais eu de rapports homosexuels.

En fait, il n'avait jamais couché avec personne et cela le remplissait de honte de savoir qu'il était le dernier vierge du groupe. Au début, Théo et Blaise s'étaient moqué gentiment de lui lorsqu'ils avaient découvert son secret suite à un malheureux jeu d'action ou vérité mais Draco avait rapidement mis un terme à cela quand il avait vu à quel point leurs remarques le blessaient. Depuis, le sujet n'avait plus jamais été abordé.

Harry retourna dans le dortoir où il se dépêcha de se glisser sous les draps de son lit afin d'éviter de prendre froid. Les cachots étaient toujours rempli de courant d'air ce qui était assez désagréable mais au bout de sept ans, il en avait l'habitude. Il tenta de nouveau de chasser Draco de son esprit même s'il savait que cela était impossible. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas penser à quelque chose d'autre qu'au Serpentard blond.

Il finit par fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir l'image de son meilleur ami en train de se pencher vers la préfète des Gryffondors. Il serra plus fortement ses paupières, espérant ainsi effacer de son esprit le visage délicatement empourpré d'Hermione lorsque les lèvres du Sang Pur avaient effleuré sa joue droite. Il ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur dans le creux de son estomac. Il voulait juste tout oublier parce qu'il avait l'impression que cet amour allait finir par le tuer.

« - Harry ? Tu…Tu dors ? »

Harry soupira lourdement avant de se redresser sur son matelas en entendant la voix douce de Draco qui devait se tenir debout de l'autre côté des tentures fermées. Un instant, il hésita à répondre alors que l'image de Granger revenait hanter son esprit. La jalousie coulait furieusement dans ses veines mais il connaissait sa faiblesse et déjà, sa main se tendait vers le tissu vert pour l'écarter et signaler ainsi à son ami qu'il était bel et bien réveillé. Il se détesta lorsque ses yeux parcoururent avidement le torse nu du jeune homme blond qui lui décocha un sourire radieux en se faufilant entre les deux rideaux pour s'installer sur son lit.

Draco jeta rapidement quelques sortilèges permettant de préserver leur conversation des oreilles indiscrètes. Ensuite, il le dévisagea longuement semblant chercher ses mots pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry le connaissait. Doucement, comme pour lui apporter son soutient, il posa une main sur la peau nue et chaude de l'épaule droite de son compagnon avant de la retirer précipitamment de peur de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de caresser cette étendue blanche et parfaite que représentait pour lui le torse de son meilleur ami.

« - Harry, je dois te demander un truc. »

« - Quoi ? »

Il regarda son partenaire rougir légèrement ce qui le décontenança un peu plus encore. Draco était le genre de personne à toujours assumer pleinement ses idées, ses actes et ses choix. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir depuis qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme blond être gêné ou mal à l'aise avant de lui demander quelque chose. Cette histoire l'intriguait de plus en plus et sa curiosité était piquée à vif par le comportement plus qu'étrange du Serpentard blond.

« - Tu as déjà eu envie d'embrasser un mec pour savoir ce que cela fait ? »

« - Euh…No…Non. »

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses sauf à cela. Draco semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion puisqu'il se mordait inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux fixaient un point invisible qui se trouvait un peu au-dessus de sa tête. Harry fut soudain frappé par une terrible révélation. Draco devait se douter de quelque chose par rapport à ses sentiments le concernant et c'était pour cela qu'il était si mal à l'aise et qu'il lui avait posé cette étrange question !

« - Moi, j'ai envie d'essayer. »

« - Ha…Je…Je croyais que tu courrais après Granger ? »

« - C'est toujours le cas. Je suis juste…curieux. Je me demande si c'est comme…comme embrasser une fille. »

Harry était de plus en plus gêné. Lui aussi avait souvent eu envie d'embrasser un garçon et ce garçon se trouvait justement dans son lit en train de lui faire part de sa curiosité soudaine vis-à-vis de la gent masculine. Draco n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour les relations homosexuelles sinon il l'aurait tout de suite su et la lumière se fit brusquement dans son esprit. C'était tellement évident qu'il se frappa le front du plat de la main en se traitant silencieusement d'imbécile.

« - J'ai compris ! Ça n'avance pas assez vite avec la Sang de Bourbe et comme tu sais que, si elle apprend que tu as eu une liaison avec une autre fille, tu peux lui dire adieu, tu t'es dit que tu pouvais peut-être te trouver un mec pour assouvir ton incessant besoin de sexe. C'est vraiment serpentard comme plan mais c'est bien pensé. »

« - Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler comme cela ! »

« - C'est ce qu'elle est pourtant et tu ne te gênes pas pour insulter _**tous**_ les autres enfants de moldus ainsi. »

« - Et toi, je me demande pourquoi il n'y a qu'_**elle**_ que tu insultes alors que tu respectes et défends _**tous**_ les autres enfants de moldus. »

« - Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir donc… »

« - Oui ou non ? »

Harry regarda sans comprendre son meilleur ami qui semblait attendre avec impatience sa réponse. Fronçant les sourcils avec méfiance, il se recula jusqu'à pouvoir appuyer son dos contre le dessus de son lit. Une fois correctement installé, il fixa d'un regard pénétrant le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face avec un air partagé entre du défi, de la fierté et de l'espoir. Il craignait un peu de découvrir ce que l'esprit tordu de Draco avait encore inventé comme bêtise.

« - De quoi tu parles ? »

« - De t'embrasser, banane ! Je veux embrasser un mec, à qui d'autre voudrais-tu que j'adresse une telle requête ? »

« - C'est hors de question ! Je suis ton meilleur ami et non pas un passe-temps qui te fera patienter jusqu'à ce que Granger soit moins coincée ! »

« - Ça te va bien de dire cela Monsieur Chasteté ! »

« - C'est un coup bas de me ressortir cela ! C'est non et non et non ! »

Harry soupira bruyamment d'exaspération avant de replier ses jambes contre son torse dans une position défensive. Pendant un instant, un malheureux instant, il avait naïvement cru que Draco pouvait avoir envie de l'embrasser mais il comprenait son erreur maintenant. Son meilleur ami était juste avide d'expériences nouvelles et il savait à quel point il était curieux en matière de sexe. Et comme le sexe avec les filles lui était interdit pour le moment, il se tournait vers les garçons avec la désinvolture qui l'avait toujours caractérisé lorsqu'il était question de sexualité.

Et il osait lui demander de l'embrasser ! Certes, un baiser, ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose mais il avait la certitude que son cœur ne s'en remettrait jamais si une telle chose devait arriver entre eux. Ce serait comme si on lui ouvrait les portes du Paradis pour les lui claquer au nez la seconde d'après. S'il faisait ça, il savait que son âme deviendrait définitivement la propriété de Draco Malfoy et il voulait éviter cela.

Il souffrait déjà bien assez d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais répondre à ses sentiments. Il avait déjà bien assez mal à chaque fois qu'il imaginait Draco avec une fille qui aurait le droit de caresser sa peau de porcelaine alors que lui ne pourrait jamais poser les mains dessus. Le jeune homme blond aimait Hermione Granger et jamais, il ne serait de taille contre elle parce qu'elle avait exactement ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait pour plaire au Sang Pur ce qui était loin d'être son cas à lui.

« - Tu…Tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un ? C'est ce qui te gêne ? Écoute, je peux comprendre qu'un premier rapport sexuel soit auréolé de sentiments et de toutes ces conneries mais pas un premier baiser ! Je veux dire, c'est un truc vraiment banal. Tu n'es quand même pas aussi niais que cela ? Si ? »

Harry ne répondit rien sachant déjà qu'il était inutile de nier l'évidence. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé par personne même pas par une fille et son meilleur ami le savait pertinemment puisqu'ils se confiaient tout. Il sentit son cœur se serrer davantage dans sa poitrine et il retint avec difficulté les larmes qui étaient en train de lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi devait-il aimer à ce point Draco ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour mériter la punition de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne l'aimerait jamais en retour ?

Pourtant, beaucoup de filles voulaient sortir avec lui à cause de son physique avantageux et surtout à cause de sa réputation de _Survivant_. Mais aucune n'avait jamais réussi à éveiller le moindre intérêt en lui. Non, il n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour le Serpentard blond et ce dernier ne le voyait pas. En fait, personne n'avait remarqué qu'il se consumait d'amour et de désir pour lui depuis près de deux ans. Aucun de ses amis ne se doutait de cette vérité qu'il cachait comme un secret honteux ou comme une maladie inavouable.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas vu Draco s'approcher et il sursauta violement lorsqu'il prit conscience que ce dernier était à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Tel un serpent, le jeune homme blond se glissa entre ses jambes pour se rapprocher davantage et Harry sut, à ce moment-là, qu'il céderait au caprice de son meilleur ami parce qu'il l'aimait tellement qu'il lui était impossible de refuser plus longtemps la chance qui lui était offerte de connaître, au moins une fois, le goût de ses lèvres.

« - Ok, on peut essayer… »

Tendrement, Draco emprisonna sa nuque dans sa main droite pour le retenir prisonnier avant de se pencher en fermant les yeux pour effleurer de sa bouche la sienne. Le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre face à tant de douceur avant de repartir à toute vitesse lorsque le jeune homme blond se redressa pour le dévisager pensivement. Gentiment, il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts avant de se pencher de nouveau sur lui pour déposer un baiser plus franc sur ses lèvres.

Harry n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de plus érotique de toute sa vie et pourtant, leur étreinte manquait singulièrement de passion. Draco se contentait de frôler à peine sa bouche. Il finit par se reculer une seconde fois pour reprendre sa respiration et presque aussitôt, il recommença à l'embrasser avec un peu plus de fermeté cette fois. Harry ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'il sentit que son ami tentait de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche entrouverte.

Brusquement, il le repoussa et Draco sembla perdu par son attitude et par l'arrêt soudain de leur activité. Harry profita de son étonnement pour reprendre ses distances et tenter vainement de remettre ses émotions sous contrôle. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, masquant ainsi une bonne partie de son visage qui devait être marqué par la tristesse qui lui broyait le cœur. Draco ne l'aimerait jamais, il en avait conscience et espérer était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Et ce baiser lui donnait un espoir infime de…

« - Quoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

« - Et toi ? »

« - C'est la même chose qu'avec une fille. En tout cas, tu embrasses drôlement bien pour un débutant ! Tu es sûr que tu ne m'as jamais caché une petite-amie ? »

Draco avait dit cette phrase sur un ton légèrement moqueur qui vexa profondément Harry. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir se confier à son meilleur ami mais il savait que cela était impossible. Le Serpentard blond voudrait connaître le nom de la personne dont il était amoureux et Harry savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais le courage de lui avouer que c'était lui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis deux ans. Si Draco découvrait la vérité sur ses sentiments, il était sûr qu'il mourrait de honte.

Finalement, il ne répondit pas à la question qui lui avait été posée préférant se réfugier sous les draps où il pourrait cacher sa peine comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Il entendit vaguement Draco soupirer alors qu'il quittait son lit pour rejoindre le sien. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit les voix de Blaise et de Théo qui venaient se coucher et qui discutaient bruyamment de Quiddich. Finalement, les bruits s'atténuèrent alors que le sommeil l'emportait dans un autre monde où sa vie était beaucoup moins compliquée…

**OooooooooO**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Son cœur cognait sourdement contre sa cage thoracique et il lui fallu plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre qu'il était dans son lit et qu'il avait simplement fait un cauchemar. Silencieusement, il se glissa hors de se ses draps en saisissant immédiatement sa paire de lunettes qu'il avait déposée plus tôt sur la table de nuit. En quelques pas à peine, il fut debout devant le lit de Draco hésitant sur ce qu'il comptait faire.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, il le savait maintenant mais cela avait semblé tellement réel ! S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore se rappeler du visage comblé de son meilleur ami alors qu'il paradait au bras de Granger. Il pouvait encore entendre les mots d'amour qu'il ne cessait pas de lui murmurer alors qu'il passait devant Harry sans le voir. Finalement, il se détourna pour se diriger vers la porte du dortoir qu'il entrebâilla juste assez pour qu'il puisse se faufiler dans le couloir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entrait dans la salle commune désertée à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il n'était que deux heures du matin et il lui faudrait encore attendre de longues heures avant de pouvoir remonter s'habiller sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Avec un soupir, il se roula en boule dans le fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée et son regard se perdit dans la lueur des flammes qui illuminaient faiblement l'âtre de pierres. Ces derniers temps, il rêvait de plus en plus souvent de Draco cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

Parfois, il rêvait qu'il sortait avec le jeune homme blond et qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble. D'autres fois, il voyait son meilleur ami en train d'embrasser Granger comme cette nuit et cela lui donnait invariablement des envies de meurtre et de suicide. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? Tôt ou tard, Draco finirait par sortir avec la jeune fille brune et ce jour-là, Harry le perdrait définitivement. Il s'était fait à cette idée même si cela lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Pour le moment, ce qui le tuait à petits feux, c'était d'attendre que cet évènement se produise enfin.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps. Après tout, il était clair que Draco plaisait à Granger et pourtant, la Gryffondore semblait incapable de se lancer, préférant osciller continuellement entre l'amour et l'amitié. Un jour, ils avançaient de dix pas en avant et le lendemain, ils reculaient de cinq bonds en arrière. Cela commençait à l'énerver car, à chaque fois que son ami lui disait d'une voix morne que les choses n'avançaient pas entre lui et Hermione, son cœur faisait un saut périlleux dans sa cage thoracique.

Finalement, il somnola dans le fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'il soit une heure assez raisonnable pour s'habiller et aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sur le chemin conduisant à la Grande Salle, il croisa un groupe de Gryffondors avec lequel il traînait parfois quand Draco n'était pas là pour surveiller ses fréquentations parfois douteuses d'après le Sang Pur. Ron Weasley lui donna une rapide accolade ainsi que Dean, Seamus et Neville et c'est à la table des Rouge et Or qu'il s'installa pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Harry était le seul Serpentard qui se mêlait facilement aux autres maisons allant jusqu'à transgresser la loi tacite qui stipulait que chacun mangeait à la table réservée à ses couleurs. Sa bonne humeur s'effaça un peu lorsqu'Hermione vint le saluer timidement avec son groupe d'amies mais il n'osa pas se montrer désagréable avec elle alors qu'il était entouré exclusivement de Gryffondors. Il savait à quel point elle était populaire dans sa maison et il ne souhaitait pas s'attirer les foudres de ses amis Rouge et Or.

Il lui répondit vaguement avant de se lancer dans une conversation sur les plantes aquatiques avec son voisin de table qui n'était personne d'autre que Neville, le passionné de _Botanique_. La matinée semblait s'annoncer sous de meilleurs auspices que la veille pour lui. Il rigolait franchement aux blagues vaseuses de Seamus et de Dean alors que la Grande Salle se remplissait doucement. Il était en train de discuter du prochain match de Quiddich lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule droite l'obligeant à effectuer un quart de tour.

« - Harry, je peux savoir ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? »

Draco se tenait debout face à lui, entouré de leur groupe habituel d'amis. Sa voix était calme et posée mais Harry le connaissait assez pour savoir que cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. D'ailleurs, les bruits de conversation avaient peu à peu diminué jusqu'à ce qu'un silence absolu règne alors que tous les élèves suivaient attentivement l'altercation. Tous attendaient avec impatience l'affrontement Malfoy-Weasley qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à venir.

Harry soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait jamais compris la jalousie maladive de son meilleur ami vis-à-vis de Ron qu'il semblait percevoir comme un ennemi à abattre avant qu'il ne lui vole la première place dans le cœur du _Survivant_. Cette jalousie faisait souvent sourire Harry qui se disait que Ron était loin de pouvoir détrôner Draco vu la nature des sentiments qu'il portait au jeune homme blond.

« - Je suis en train de manger, ça ne se voit pas ? »

« - Très drôle ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais à la table des Gryffondors, assis à côté de Wesmoche ? »

« - Hé ! Le Wesmoche t'emmerde, sale fouine ! Harry mange avec qui il veut, ce n'est pas ta propriété privée ! »

« - De quoi je me mêle, le misérable ? »

« - Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde, pauvre cloche ! Harry est **mon** ami ! »

« - Vraiment, tu crois cela ? »

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois en voyant les deux garçons se chamailler une fois de plus à cause de lui. Il adressa un sourire désolé aux autres Gryffondors qui suivaient la joute verbale avec intérêt et Pansy profita de la dispute pour le saluer joyeusement alors que Blaise lui volait une tartine. Hermione tenta d'intervenir mais elle se fit vertement remettre à sa place par Draco qui ne semblait pas d'humeur à draguer la jeune fille.

Cela fit plaisir à Harry même s'il regretta immédiatement ce bonheur égoïste qui ne durerait sûrement pas. Il savait que son ami s'excuserait dans la journée et qu'il se remettrait à courir derrière la préfète dès qu'il aurait prouvé que c'était lui qui détenait le titre de meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. Soudain, Ron sortit sa baguette mais Draco fut plus rapide et d'un mouvement de la main, il se saisit du bout de bois qu'il agita ensuite sous le nez du jeune homme roux. Harry décida d'intervenir à ce moment-là avant qu'ils n'en n'arrivent à se battre comme deux chiffonniers.

« - C'est bon, calme-toi Draco. Je ne faisais que manger avce eux parce que vous n'étiez pas debout en même temps que moi ! »

« - Hé bien, je suis là maintenant donc tu vas venir manger avec moi. »

« - Non, je reste ici. Je vous rejoindrai en cours. »

« - Alors, je reste aussi. »

Les Gryffondors prirent un air outré à l'idée qu'un Malfoy puisse s'attabler avec eux et avant de provoquer une bagarre générale, Harry s'excusa brièvement en quittant la table des Rouge et Or pour aller s'installer avec les Serpentards. Draco décocha un sourire plus que satisfait à Ron avant de suivre joyeusement son meilleur ami, sa bonne humeur toute retrouvée maintenant qu'Harry était rentré dans le droit chemin qu'il s'évertuait à quitter dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

« - Tu es vraiment un gamin, Draco. »

« - Je sais. »

Harry fut sidéré d'entendre de la fierté dans la voix du jeune homme blond qui souriait largement à présent. Malgré lui, il sentit une pointe de tendresse adoucir la colère qu'il était supposé ressentir envers son ami. Le Serpentard blond était tellement mignon avec son sourire angélique et sa petite moue satisfaite. Avec un ultime soupir, Harry se dit qu'il aimait trop son meilleur ami à qui il pardonnait tout sans s'occuper du fait que Ron pourrait être blessé par l'attitude de Draco…

**OooooooooO**

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Draco fit tous les efforts du monde pour se faire pardonner son impolitesse matinale à Hermione qui finit par céder après quelques minutes de bouderie et Harry fit comme si cela ne lui brisait pas le cœur. Après la scène que lui avait faite le Serpentard blond, il avait cru que son ami ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle mais Draco semblait préférer consacrer son temps libre à Granger qui résistait de plus en plus faiblement à ses avances.

Harry avait donc passé la journée avec les Gryffondors et plus particulièrement avec Ron auprès duquel il s'était excusé. Même s'il avait cédé au caprice de Draco, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il cautionnait son attitude puérile et stupide. Le jeune homme roux lui avait affirmé qu'il ne lui tenait absolument pas rancune pour cet incident et Harry avait tenté de se rappeler pourquoi il lui avait préféré Draco qui avait tendance à l'oublier dès qu'il apercevait une jolie fille.

À 16h30, le jeune homme brun avait été heureux de se rendre à son entraînement de Quidditch où Draco était arrivé avec quelques minutes de retard. Bien sûr, malgré le fait qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe, il ne lui avait fait aucune remarque. Le sourire radieux du Serpentard blond lui broyait déjà bien assez le cœur et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à savoir pourquoi son ami avait l'air aussi content de lui et de sa journée.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry savourait sa douche bouillante plus que méritée alors que les autres joueurs le saluaient vaguement avant de sortir des vestiaires pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle afin de se restaurer. Harry, comme à son habitude, avait fait en sorte de traîner assez longtemps sur le terrain pour ne pas être obligé de se laver en même temps que les autres. Il était plutôt pudique et il n'aimait pas exposer son corps s'il pouvait éviter de le faire.

Il ferma les yeux de bien-être, toute pensée triste ayant quitté son esprit. Son corps était agréablement courbaturé et il appréciait à sa juste valeur la fatigue physique et mentale qui l'accablait. Il dormirait bien cette nuit, il en était convaincu tout comme il savait qu'il ne ferait aucun rêve. Il était trop fatigué pour cela. Il finit par se résoudre à couper l'eau chaude qui l'empêchait de ressentir le froid ambiant du vestiaire. Il attrapa rapidement une serviette qu'il noua autour de ses hanches avant de prendre un deuxième essuie pour sécher énergiquement ses cheveux.

Il sursauta violement lorsque Draco apparut devant lui avec un grand sourire, visiblement ravi d'avoir réussi à lui faire peur. Le jeune homme blond commença sans attendre à lui raconter l'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec Hermione ne semblant pas remarquer à quel point ses mots lui faisaient mal. Finalement, il préféra lui tourner le dos écoutant d'une oreille douloureuse son récit qui le rendait un peu plus amer à chaque mot supplémentaire.

Merlin, il haïssait cette fille ! Qu'avait-elle de plus que lui ? À part une paire de seins, qu'avait-elle de mieux que lui pour que Draco soit tombé amoureux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire le mot Quidditch ? Sa conscience lui répondit tristement que Granger avait des seins et que c'était justement cela qui faisait la différence. Lui, il ne serait jamais une fille même s'il lui était déjà arrivé de souhaiter le contraire lorsque son cœur lui faisait trop mal.

Comme maintenant.

« - Je crois que j'ai toutes mes chances avec elle ! »

« - Tu sais, j'ai passé l'après-midi avec Ron et il m'a dit qu'il avait voulu sortir avec elle, il y a trois ans. »

« - Pourquoi es-tu encore en train de parler de ce débile ? De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'Hermione me préfère à lui. Elle ne sortirait pas avec le roi des crétins ! »

« - En effet, elle l'a plutôt méchamment éconduit. »

« - Évidement ! Enfin, moi, je suis sûr qu'elle ne pourra pas me dire non… »

Sur ce point, Harry était d'accord avec lui. Draco était exactement ce que les filles semblaient rechercher dans leur petit-ami. Il était beau, charmeur, intelligent, cultivé, un peu mauvais garçon sur les bords, riche, talentueux dans de nombreux domaines…Il semblait n'avoir aucun défaut mis à part celui d'être un coureur de jupons invétéré mais les filles semblaient toutes penser qu'elles seraient _**la**_ fille qui le fidéliserait et qui lui donnerait l'envie de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse.

Ron était plutôt mignon mais il était surtout gentil, un peu gauche parfois et extrêmement maladroit lorsqu'il fallait dévoiler ses sentiments ou parler à quelqu'un qui lui plaisait. Le jeune homme roux n'était pas riche mais Harry pensait souvent que sa pauvreté lui avait appris à partager et à être généreux là où son meilleur ami avait tendance à être égoïste et égocentrique. Ils étaient un peu comme la nuit et le jour et il était visible qu'Hermione préférait la nuit au jour.

« - Tu sais, je n'aime vraiment pas ce garçon. Il est moche, con et pauvre. Bref, si j'étais comme lui, je crois que je me suiciderais »

« - Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas parler de lui comme cela ! C'est mon ami et moi, je l'aime bien. »

« - Et moi, j'ai horreur de t'entendre dire cela ! Merde, tu as encore réussi à plomber ma bonne humeur… »

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le détestes autant ? »

« - Je ne l'aime pas parce que…Il pourrait se mettre entre nous. Et puis, tu aimes tellement passer du temps avec lui et cela m'exaspère ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu avec qui tu as passé la journée à rire comme un taré ? »

« - Merlin ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas de copine parce que tu serais encore capable de trouver que je la préfère à toi ! »

Harry avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il fut plus qu'étonné en voyant Draco détourner brusquement les yeux. Le jeune homme blond s'approcha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir se laisser tomber élégamment sur le banc auquel Harry faisait face depuis que la conversation avait dévié sur Hermione et sur les sentiments que Draco éprouvait pour elle. Le Serpentard blond plongea son regard gris dans le sien lorsqu'il prit la parole d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement.

« - Tu sais, il m'arrive parfois de souhaiter que tu ne rencontres jamais personne et que tu restes éternellement seul parce que…Parce que comme cela, tu serais toujours à moi et rien qu'à moi. »

Harry sentit son cœur se nouer étrangement face à cet aveu qui aurait dû le mettre en colère. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci semblait tellement honteux et tellement gêné par ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Sur le moment, Harry eut plus que jamais envie de l'embrasser et de lui promettre que jamais personne ne se mettrait entre eux mais comme toujours lorsqu'il ressentait ce genre de besoin, il se contenta de détourner son visage pour masquer ses émotions.

« - Hé bien, un jour, je rencontrerai quelqu'un et tu apprendras à me partager avec cette personne. »

« - Et si elle devenait plus importante que moi ? »

« - La Sang de Bourbe est bien plus importante que moi et je ne te reproche rien ! »

« - Ne l'appelle pas comme cela ! »

« - N'insulte pas Ron et je ne dirai plus rien sur Granger. »

« - Mais tu me fais chier avec Wesmoche ! Arrête de parler de lui constamment ! »

« - Arrête de me prendre la tête avec Granger ! J'en ai marre d'entendre parler d'elle du matin au soir ! Heureusement que Ron est là sinon je me retrouverais seul. Tu te fiches pas mal de ma poire quand tu pars draguer cette greluche pendant des heures ! »

« - Tu n'as qu'a venir avec moi et… »

« - Et tenir la chandelle ? Non merci. »

Draco soupira bruyamment, visiblement contrarié par la dispute qui était sur le point d'éclater entre eux. Harry savait que Draco avait besoin d'être constamment rassuré sur le fait qu'il était son meilleur ami mais il n'était pas d'humeur à le consoler. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal. Et puis, Ron savait lui prêter une oreille attentive quand il en avait besoin. Il savait être là pour lui comme il avait été là dès leur première rencontre dans le _Poudlard Express_. Il ne lui avait même jamais reproché d'être devenu ami avec des Serpentards qui passaient leur temps à l'insulter et à insulter sa famille parce que Draco ne pouvait pas l'encadrer.

« - J'ai tellement peur de te perdre à cause de lui, je…Je sais que je ne suis pas un ami aussi bien que lui. »

Harry haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à le détromper. Il avait trop mal au cœur et il ne savait pas s'il lui restait assez de force pour faire semblant qu'il n'éprouvait pas de colère et de tristesse. Il en avait marre de sa vie, marre de son meilleur ami, marre de devoir toujours faire des efforts pour plaire au jeune homme blond alors que ce dernier l'oubliait dès que Granger était dans la même pièce qu'eux. Oui, ce soir, il avait envie d'envoyer tout balader. Il avait juste envie d'oublier sa douleur et son amour impossible.

« - Dis quelque chose. »

« - Pas envie. »

« - Tu m'en veux pour cet après-midi ? »

« - Non, pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu m'as juste planté au milieu d'un couloir et tu ne m'as plus adressé la parole de la journée. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te reprocher. »

« - Je suis désolé mais je perds la tête à chaque fois que je la vois. »

« - Tant mieux pour toi mais si tu es pour m'oublier, oublie-moi totalement ! Ça me fera des vacances. J'en ai vraiment ma claque de cette histoire et de ta haine envers Ron. Lui, au moins, c'est un véritable ami. »

Le regard de Draco se voila légèrement avant de se remplir de larmes qu'Harry savait qu'il ne laisserait jamais couler. Draco était bien trop fier pour lui dire simplement qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il ferait des efforts. Bien sûr que non, son ami ne lui murmurerait jamais les mots qu'il attendait et cela lui donna envie de pleurer à son tour. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas se contenter de ce qu'il avait ? Pourquoi l'amitié de Draco n'était-elle plus suffisante à son bonheur ?

« - Je…Je suis ton ami aussi. J'ai l'impression que tout va mal entre nous depuis que je t'ai parlé de mes sentiments pour Hermione… »

« - Tu imagines des trucs. »

« - Écoute, Blaise…Enfin, il m'a dit quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas le croire mais…Harry, il m'a dit que tu étais…Que tu m'aimais un peu trop. »

« - Ça veut dire quoi exactement aimer un peu trop ? »

Sa voix avait à peine tremblé et Harry espérait vraiment que son expression ne le trahissait pas. Merlin, Draco ne pouvait pas se douter de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? C'était impossible ! Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments à personne alors comment Blaise aurait-il pu découvrir la vérité ? Et puis, pourquoi le jeune homme bun s'était-il senti obligé de faire part de sa découverte à Draco ?

« - Théo et lui pensent que tu es amoureux de moi. »

Le regard gris le traversa de part en part semblant chercher la vérité au fond de ses yeux verts qui n'avaient jamais su mentir. Tout comme le reste de sa personne d'ailleurs. Harry essaya vainement d'avoir l'air amusé par les révélations inattendues du jeune homme blond mais il savait que son visage était paralysé dans une expression de pure terreur qu'il n'arrivait pas à refreiner.

Merlin, Draco était au courant !

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule avant de dériver sur sa nuque contractée. Il n'osa pas relever la tête et il préféra se saisir de son pantalon qu'il enfila maladroitement avant de se battre contre la tirette qui ne voulait pas se fermer. Les longs doigts fins de son meilleur ami se perdirent dans sa chevelure désordonnée pour masser fermement son cuir chevelu. Et il sut alors, avec une affreuse certitude, que Draco avait compris et que nier ne servirait plus à grand-chose à part à sauver le peu de fierté qu'il avait encore.

« - Depuis quand ? »

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« - Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu éprouves un peu plus que de l'amitié pour moi que tu détestes Hermione alors qu'avant vous étiez amis ? »

« - Non, ça n'a rien avoir du tout ! Je… »

« - Tu sais, j'ai prié très fort pour que cela ne soit qu'un mensonge. »

« - Je… »

« - C'est donc parce que tu m'aimes que tu m'en veux d'être amoureux d'Hermione ? C'est à cause de cela que tu te traînes comme une âme en peine ? Tu croyais que je n'avais rien remarqué ? Que j'étais tellement égoïste que je n'avais même pas vu que mon meilleur ami mourait à petits feux ? »

« - Vas-t'en, s'il te plaît. »

« - Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne t'aime pas de cette manière là. »

« - Je sais…Je l'ai toujours su. »

« - Depuis quand ? »

« - Longtemps…Depuis toujours, peut-être. »

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? J'aurais pu… »

« - Tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu te serais éloigné de moi pour que je souffre moins ? Tu aurais évité de me parler de tes histoires de cul ? Franchement, ça aurait changé quoi que tu saches mes sentiments ? »

« - J'aurais agis différemment. »

« - Hé bien, c'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit. Parce que je savais pertinemment que mon amour était à sens unique et que, si tu venais à savoir mes sentiments, rien n'aurait plus jamais été comme avant entre nous. »

« - Je l'aime. »

« - Je sais. »

« - J'ai rendez-vous avec elle ce soir et demain, elle sera sans doute ma petite-amie. »

« - Je sais. Je survivrai. Encore une fois. »

« - Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« - Pour rien, laisse tomber. »

« - Amis ? »

« - Amis. »

Draco hésita une seconde avant de l'enlacer tendrement en lui murmurant des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens. Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre et lorsque le jeune homme blond se détacha de lui, il lui redemanda de partir et de le laisser seul. Il ne voulait plus lire de pitié dans les yeux gris. Il voulait juste se rouler en boule dans un coin et pleurer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes à verser. Pleurer jusqu'à n'avoir plus assez de force pour sangloter. Pleurer jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'efface et qu'il ne reste plus que du vide.

Draco finit par se décider à partir après avoir encore hésité longtemps sur le pas de la porte. Le jeune homme blond lui jeta un dernier regard rempli d'excuse et de compassion avant de disparaître dans la nuit qui était en train de tomber doucement sur le parc de Poudlard. Harry resta un long moment debout face au mur, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour finir de s'habiller. Finalement, Draco avait appris la vérité et il lui avait même dit qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments bien que cette précision soit complètement inutile.

Merlin, il ne savait que trop bien que son ami ne le regarderait jamais avec les yeux de l'amour. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir faire face aux autres en sachant qu'ils étaient au courant de son amour impossible pour le Sang Pur ? Comment allait-il encore trouver la force de faire semblant devant ceux qui ne savaient rien de cette histoire pathétique et malheureuse ? Comment allait-il trouver le courage de se lever chaque matin pour regarder Draco être heureux dans des bras qui n'étaient pas les siens ? Pour regarder Draco aimer et être aimé en retour sans qu'il n'ait le droit d'intervenir ?

Rapidement, il enfila sa chemise blanche qu'il boutonna consciencieusement pour se donner le temps de retrouver contenance même s'il n'y avait personne pour voir ses mains tremblantes et ses yeux humides. Ensuite, tristement, les épaules voutées et la tête basse, il regagna le château en essayant de penser à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant que son ami savait la vérité.

Il évita soigneusement la Grande Salle bruyante et après avoir hésité pendant quelques minutes devant le double escalier de pierres, il prit la direction du second étage. Il avait besoin d'être seul et ce n'était sûrement pas dans la salle commune des Serpentards qu'il trouverait la tranquillité. Il entra donc dans les toilettes abandonnées où vivait Mimi Geignarde et il partit s'enfermer dans une des cabines du fond où il pourrait pleurer sa douleur sans être dérangé car personne n'empruntait jamais ce couloir du second étage.

Draco savait la vérité. Draco voulait encore être son ami. Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie à cette idée. Il savait comment les choses allaient se passer entre eux à présent. Après tout, ce n'était pas uniquement par manque de courage qu'il n'avait jamais avoué sa faiblesse à son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, le jeune homme blond s'efforcerait d'agir naturellement face à lui alors qu'en réalité, il surveillerait le moindre de ses faits et gestes pour être sûr qu'il ne lui donnait aucun faux espoir. Il prendrait ses distances en prétendant ne pas faire cela du tout et leur amitié mourrait lentement à force de mensonges et de tromperies.

Il ne voulait pas vivre cela.

Il voulait que Draco le regarde comme avant avec des yeux qui ne le jugeaient pas et qui ne cherchaient pas à savoir les tourments de son âme. Il voulait que Draco rie avec lui pour les mêmes bêtises qui les faisaient rire lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Il voulait juste que Draco l'aime encore un peu puisqu'il ne pouvait pas espérer obtenir plus de son meilleur ami. Mais les choses ne se passeraient pas de cette façon et son cœur ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que, demain, il devrait regarder Draco prendre la main d'Hermione et l'embrasser alors que lui n'aurait jamais droit à cela.

Il ne sut pas comment il en arriva à tenir entre ses doigts tremblants un morceau de miroir brisé qu'il avait repéré en entrant dans la toilette. Il ne sut pas non plus pourquoi cela lui sembla être la meilleure solution pour éviter de devoir vivre un enfer où Draco aimerait Hermione alors que lui serait obligé d'écouter ses amis le sermonner sur cet amour fou qu'il portait au jeune homme blond. Et puis, cela simplifierait grandement les choses pour tout le monde. À cette idée, il déposa le bout de verre sur les veines bleues de son poignet gauche qu'il devinait sous la peau brune.

C'était si simple ! Il lui suffisait juste d'appuyer un peu plus fort pour que le sang coule et que ses problèmes soient finis. Il ferma les yeux luttant contre les sanglots qui enserraient sa gorge mais il n'eut pas la force de retenir les larmes qui coulaient librement sur son visage. Il pensa à Draco et à sa façon si particulière de lui sourire lorsqu'ils étaient en train de commettre une bêtise.

Il pensa à Draco et à la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne alors qu'ils préparaient une potion, à la fraîcheur de ses mains lorsqu'elles se perdaient dans sa chevelure que son ami affectionnait tout particulièrement, à la douce odeur épicée qui émanait de son corps quand il sortait de la douche…Et il trancha d'un coup sec la peau de son poignet poussant un cri de douleur. Il se sentit un peu mieux pendant une seconde avant que la souffrance de son cœur ne redevienne plus forte que la douleur de son corps.

Alors, juste pour oublier un peu sa tristesse, il refit le même geste entaillant profondément sa peau mais pas assez pour couper ses veines. Il continua à massacrer son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie plus que du rouge et que sa tête commence à tourner désagréablement. Il lâcha alors le morceau de miroir qui émit un bruit métallique en tombant sur le sol qui tanguait dangereusement sous ses pieds. Il avait mal mais pas encore assez pour ne pas penser à Draco et à ses cheveux blonds, à Draco et à ses yeux gris, à Draco et à son teint de porcelaine.

Il entendit vaguement du bruit dans le couloir et il essaya d'appeler à l'aide parce que, finalement, il avait envie de vivre encore un peu pour revoir au moins une dernière fois son meilleur ami afin de lui murmurer ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé au cours de sa vie. Pour lui dire « _je t'aime_ » avec toute la force de son amour et avec tout le désespoir de son âme.

Il s'accrocha maladroitement à la porte qu'il essaya d'ouvrir mais la poignée résistait farouchement. Il s'appuya alors de tout son poids contre elle et elle finit par céder brusquement à tel point qu'il bascula en avant. Sa tête cogna violement contre un lavabo ébréché avec un bruit sourd qui résonna longtemps dans ses oreilles et dans la pièce déserte. Il avait conscience qu'il devait se relever et aller chercher quelqu'un. Il voulait dire à au moins une personne qu'il n'avait pas vraiment désiré cette mort, qu'il avait simplement coupé ses veines parce qu'il croyait qu'il aurait moins mal au cœur en faisant cela.

Il rampa lentement sur quelques centimètres avant d'être pris de spasmes violents. Il avait envie de vomir autant qu'il ressentait le besoin de se reposer. Il regarda la vie s'écouler hors de lui. Il regarda le rouge qui maculait le sol et ses vêtements. Et il regarda le plafond trop lumineux qui agressa ses yeux qu'il ferma avant de fixer de nouveau la pièce d'un air absent. C'est alors qu'il vit Draco et qu'il se traita d'imbécile pour avoir tout perdu en une heure à peine.

Il se traîna de nouveau un peu sentant ses forces l'abandonner alors que son cœur se débattait pour pomper le peu de sang qu'il avait encore dans le corps. Il sentait que son corps s'accrochait aux dernières parcelles de vie qui l'habitaient. Ses cordes vocales ne voulaient déjà plus lui obéir et seul un faible gémissement étranglé sorti de sa bouche malgré ses efforts pour hurler sa colère et sa peur.

Il avait si froid à présent et il était si fatigué. Il avait tellement peur de mourir aussi ! Il était trop jeune pour déjà partir rejoindre ses parents. Merlin, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu ! Il était si fatigué…Il pouvait bien dormir quelques minutes avant de prévenir les autres qu'il avait besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie de toute urgence. Sa main toucha quelque chose et machinalement, il poussa contre le morceau de bois qui l'empêchait d'étendre complètement ses doigts.

Les bruits du couloir semblèrent devenir plus forts suite à ce geste mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il ferma les yeux et il se sentit incroyablement bien. Il n'avait plus froid. Il n'avait plus mal ni au corps, ni au cœur. Draco était là avec lui et il lui tenait la main en répétant inlassablement son prénom. Il déposa même un baiser sur son front et des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues pâles pour venir s'échouer sur ses lèvres.

Doucement, il passa sa langue sur sa bouche goûtant avec curiosité les larmes de Draco. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer et il se demanda ce qui avait pu lui faire autant de mal pour briser ainsi le masque qu'il portait continuellement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami sanglotait aussi fort alors que lui, il se sentait si bien, comme s'il était dans une bulle de douceur et de chaleur. C'était un peu comme s'il était de nouveau dans le ventre de sa mère, aimé et protégé de tout.

« - Harry, accroche-toi s'il te plait ! Le professeur Dumbeldore va bientôt arriver avec Madame Pomfresh. »

La voix de Draco semblait terriblement lointaine à présent et Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi le Serpentard blond s'était autant éloigné. La question ne fit que traverser son esprit embrumé et deux secondes plus tard, il était de nouveau dans sa bulle où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Était-ce cela mourir ? Était-il en train de mourir ? Il ne se rappelait pas de ses derniers gestes. Il se souvenait juste que Draco ne l'aimait pas et que cela lui avait donné envie de disparaître de la terre.

« - Harry…Harry…HARRY ! »

Il ne sentait presque plus son corps qui semblait peser une tonne. Il sentait que quelqu'un touchait son visage mais il n'aurait pas su dire si on était en train de le gifler ou de le caresser. De toute façon, cela n'avait aucune importance, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'installa plus confortablement et le sommeil le gagna rapidement. Il murmura une dernière fois le prénom du garçon qu'il aimait plus que tout alors qu'il avait conscience que du monde s'agitait autour de lui.

Et puis, ce fut le noir total.

**OooooooooO**

_**Je sais que cette fiction n'est pas très joyeuse mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un petit drame. J'espère que cela vous a plu et j'attends, comme toujours, avec beaucoup d'impatience vos reviews et vos impression. Je vais tenter maintenant de clôturer le nouveau chapitre de « Sept jours pour une éternité » XD !**_

_**Bizz**_

_**Petitchaton**_


End file.
